Birthday Bliss
by robertwnielsen
Summary: Hawke hits the big 4-0, and reflects with his family and friends on the direction his life has taken.


_Birthday Bliss_

 _Disclaimer:_ Don't own the characters—just taking them out for a long-overdue playdate

 **A/N:** Wrote this kind of as a counterpoint to Mychand's excellent _Birthday Blues_. Enjoy!-robertwnielsen

Stringfellow Hawke glanced at the calendar on Dom's desk, and was surprised at the thought running through his head. _Turning 40 in two days,_ he thought. _I never thought I'd be as happy as I am these days._ He absently toyed with the ring on the third finger of his left hand, knowing that his marriage to Caitlin was a big reason why he was so happy, along with the fact that his brother Saint John was home.

"String? You okay, little brother?" Saint John's voice interrupted String's thoughts, and he smiled at his older brother.

"Sorry, Sinj, just thinkin'. You know my birthday's coming up, right?"

"Yeah. You a little depressed about turnin' the big 4-0?"

"Actually, no, I'm not. I'm just thinkin' about how different my life is than I thought it'd be, you know, a few years ago."

"You mean, before Caitlin came into your life, right?" Saint John grinned at his little brother.

"Yeah. I mean, ten years ago, if anybody had ever told me that I'd be married, with a daughter, and have you back, I would have said they were nuts. But, here we are."

"Yeah. Here you are," Saint John replied, grinning, as he saw Caitlin and Dom walking toward the office. He and String walked out, and Saint John was not surprised to see Caitlin immediately embrace her husband warmly.

"Hi, String," Caitlin said, beaming up at her husband.

"Hi yourself, gorgeous," String replied with a wink at his wife, before he pulled her into a deep and loving kiss. When he separated them, String grinned at Dom and Saint John, watching from a short distance away. "Sorry about that. Don't mean to embarrass you, Dom, or you, Sinj."

"Who, us? Embarrassed? Gimme a break, String!" Dom said, directing his familiar gap-toothed grin at the couple. "Heck, I knew you two belonged together for a long time. I remember when we were walkin' back here after we came back from getting me outta jail—I had stopped to stare at the picture of my daughter Sally Ann in my watch, and then you said, "Hey, Dom! What's holdin' you up?" and I looked up and saw you two standin' there with your arms around each other, and I thought, 'just the way they should be!' Of course, you were bein' too stubborn to admit it."

"I remember when you told me that story, Dom," Saint John said. "I wish I could've been here to see it, though."

"Well, we don't have to worry about that anymore," String replied.

"Thank goodness for some small favors," Dom said as the group walked out into the hangar. "I mean, I thought I was gonna go bananas, tryin' to get String to see what was so obvious to everybody else! Me, Michael, Marella, even Ev said somethin' to me about you two more than once!"

"Yeah, I did, Dom," Ev spoke up, grinning at his boss. He caught the tail end of the conversation, and decided to put his two cents' worth in. "I was getting just as frustrated as Dom was, watching String dancing around his feelings about Caitlin. I knew she was in love with String, even before she told Dom about it, and that's why I never asked her out myself. I'm just glad he finally came to his senses a couple of years ago."

"So," Caitlin said, "what were you and Sinj talkin' about when we came in?"

"Oh, I was just commenting about how my life has turned out. I mean, like I told Sinj, if anybody had told me ten years ago that I'd be married, with a daughter, and have my big brother back in my life, I would've called them nuts! But, here we are."

"Yeah," Caitlin said, leaning closer to her husband, "here we are. And I wouldn't change a thing. Except maybe getting you to pull your head outta your hind end about me sooner! I thought I was gonna go nuts, waitin' for you to realize that I love you, and that it'd be okay if you loved me the same way, String!"

"Well, Cait, String always was the stubborn one, so it doesn't surprise me in the least that he took that long to acknowledge his feelings about you," Saint John said.

"Thanks a heap, big brother," String said. He smiled at Saint John, though, to let his older brother know there were no hard feelings.

 _I remember it like it was yesterday,_ String thought as he glanced at the old Stearman he'd been working on that day.

 _I kept dropping that stupid bolt, and all of a sudden, something blocked out the sun in front of me. I looked up, and saw her, and the only thing I could think to say was, "Caitlin! Deputy Caitlin!"_

 _She just grinned and said, "I know that!"_ Just then, String heard his wife's voice.

"Hey, lover, where were you just now?"

"Sorry, Caitlin. Just thinkin' about that day you came here lookin' for me. Even though I didn't want to admit it, I think that was the best day of my life."

"I hate to disagree with my husband, but the best day of _my_ life had to be our wedding day," Caitlin said. "But, I knew I was in love with you ever since I saw you in Bogan's jail cell back in Texas. That's part of the reason I came back here, y'know. Other than tellin' you about your friend bein' killed, and bein' curious about—well, you know. I-I just couldn't get your face outta my head after you left, and I knew I had to find you."

"You never told me that before, Caitlin." _I'm sure glad she didn't bring Airwolf up,_ Hawke thought. _Especially since Ev doesn't know about the Lady. That would be_ _ **so**_ _embarrassing, tryin' to explain that._

"That's 'cause you never asked, smart guy," Caitlin teased her husband. "But it's the truth."

"I believe you, Caitlin," Hawke replied. _And, she's right. I never did ask her about that._

"Y'know, String, there's somethin' I never told you about that day. I never told you why I didn't correct you when you said, 'Deputy Caitlin!'"

"Well, I don't think I've ever asked you about that, either. But since you brought it up, why didn't you, Caitlin? I mean, if I was wrong to call you a 'deputy,' why didn't you say something?"

"Because of the way you smiled at me, String. I mean, even though you only smiled at me for a second, I fell in love with that smile immediately, and I just didn't have the heart to correct you."

"I understand." String smiled at Caitlin, and was rewarded when she smiled warmly and lovingly back at him. "And, I'm sure tryin' to smile a lot more often."

"I've noticed that, String. And I'm sure glad I've been able to draw that smile outta you. It makes you look _so_ much more attractive, if you get my drift." The look in Caitlin's eyes told Hawke exactly what she was thinking.

"Yeah, I get your drift, Caitlin. Hold that thought until we get home."

"Okay, okay. Doesn't mean I've gotta like the idea, though." Caitlin grumbled.

"I understand, Caitlin." Hawke grinned as they got back to work.

A few hours later, Hawke, Caitlin, and their daughter Saoirse Marie climbed into one of Dom's helicopters and headed home. As they flew, Hawke found his mind drifting back over the years he had known Caitlin, and the mistakes he had made with her along the way. Finally, he turned to Caitlin and said, "I'm sorry, Caitlin."

"For what?" Caitlin was startled at the tone of her husband's voice.

"Everything. For all the time I spent pushing you away because of that damned curse I thought I had on myself, for all those other women you had to see me with, just everything. I mean, I still remember the look on your face just before Michael took Inge into asylum. I thought you were going to explode, you looked so angry, and I was worried sick about who you were going to blow up at."

Caitlin thought about what she had just heard before she responded. Finally, she said, "I understand, String. And just like I've told you the other five _thousand_ times you've apologized, I forgive you. I mean, you hadn't figured out your feelings about me yet, and you were still paranoid about that danged curse. But, look at everything we've been through since we've known each other, even before we fell in love, and through it all, we always seem to come out okay."

"You're right, Caitlin. I've gotta admit how surprised I am, though. Most women wouldn't have hung around waitin' for me the way you did." Hawke smiled at his wife, then turned his attention back to flying, as the dock in front of the cabin came into view. Once they had landed, and both climbed out of the helicopter, Caitlin grabbed Hawke's arm and spun him around to face her. "It's like I told you before, String. You are just _very lucky_ that I'm _not_ most women."

"Caitlin, I think about how lucky I am that you aren't most women every day," Hawke said as they walked back into the cabin. "And I'm _extremely_ grateful that you're not 'most women.'" Once they had dinner, and had put Saoirse to sleep, Hawke grinned as he led his wife upstairs to the sleeping loft, where he proceeded to show her just how grateful he was that she was a unique woman, and how grateful he was to have her in his life.

 **Santini Air, the next morning**

"It's about time you all got here!" Dom said with a grin as String and Caitlin walked into the hangar. "Sinj and I were getting ready to call Michael and have him send a rescue team up to the cabin to track you down!"

"Trust me, Dom. We _didn't_ need rescuing. Not this time," Caitlin said with a grin. _And anybody who might have come up to the cabin would have been_ very _embarrassed, if they had seen what we were doing,_ she thought, trying to keep her face from flushing.

"Okay." Dom smiled and shook his head as everyone walked back into the hangar and got to work. Later that afternoon, though, Dom was dismayed when a familiar white limousine pulled up in front of the hangar.

"Aw, no! What does _he_ want?" Dom demanded.

"Only one way to find out, Dom," String replied as he and Caitlin walked out to the limousine, where Michael and Marella Coldsmith-Briggs were just climbing out.

"Hello, Hawke. Caitlin," Michael said, smiling at both of them. "How are you both today?"

"Fine, Michael. Is this a social call, or do you have something for us to do?"

"No mission, if that's what you're worrying about, Stringfellow. Marella and I merely wanted to come out and say happy birthday to you, Hawke. It's tomorrow, I believe?"

"That's right, Michael."

"Well, contrary to what you may have heard, forty doesn't hurt nearly as much as people would lead you to believe. I wasn't too much younger than that when I met Maria, you know." Hawke nodded as he recalled Maria von Fuerster, the East German agent that Michael had been trying to smuggle out of East Germany when the KGB had captured him. _Caitlin's first Airwolf mission,_ Hawke thought, suppressing a smile when he recalled having to smuggle Dom out of the hospital in a full body cast, after they were injured doing that flying stunt, which forced Hawke to bring Caitlin onto the Airwolf team.

"I remember, Michael. Things have certainly changed since then, haven't they?"

"Yes. You and I are both married, Stringfellow, and both raising a child. How is Saoirse, by the way?"

"She's fine," Caitlin said, smiling as she walked up to join her husband, their daughter in her arms.

"That's good to hear," Marella said, smiling down at Saoirse. "By the way, Stringfellow, happy birthday."

"Thank you, Marella, and Michael. You know, you're both welcome to come to the cabin tomorrow night. I think Dom is throwing a little party, and we certainly wouldn't turn you away."

"I'm afraid we're going to have to take a rain check on that, String," Marella said. "We promised the nanny she could have a night off, and we'd hate to renege on that promise."

"We understand, Marella," Caitlin replied, knowing how many times she and Hawke had begged off of an invitation, in order to spend time with their daughter. "Some other time, then."

"We're counting on it," Marella said.

"Well, we really must be heading off, Stringfellow. Once again, happy birthday. Saint John, it's nice to see you again," Michael said.

"Same here, Michael, Marella," Saint John replied. They climbed back into the limousine and drove off, headed back to the FIRM's headquarters at Knightsbridge.

"What'd Archangel want?" Dom demanded. "We goin' somewhere?"

"No, Dom," Caitlin replied. "Michael and Marella were just wishing String a happy birthday tomorrow."

"That was awful nice of both of them," Dominic replied as they walked back to the hangar. "String, you know Sinj, Le and I are comin' up tomorrow afternoon, right?"

"Of course, Dom," Hawke answered him. "We told Michael and Marella they were welcome to come, too, but they decided they wanted to spend some time with their baby."

"Sounds familiar," Dom said with a grin.

"Yeah. It's gotta be strange for Michael, though. I mean, he's been so used to being in charge, having people like us asking "How high?" when he says, "Jump!", and now he's got another human being dictating how he and Marella live _their_ lives."

"That _is_ funny, now that I think about it, String!" Dom grinned at the image of the Deputy Director of the FIRM having to obey the whims and wishes of a baby. "And, Michael doesn't have people like your mom and your sister to help him, Cait."

"Or somebody like _you,_ Dom," Caitlin said, smiling at him. "You're just about the best grandfather Saoirse could possibly get."

"Now, you're embarrassing me, Cait!" Dom said, laughing.

"It's the truth, Dom," Caitlin said, grinning at Dom as she drew him into a warm, friendly embrace. "I couldn't think of anybody I'd rather choose for Saoirse's grandfather than you."

"Thanks, sweetheart," Dom said, reaching up and wiping a tear from his eye. "Gosh-darn the dust around here! Got somethin' in my eye!" He quickly turned and ran back into the hangar.

"'Got somethin' in my eye,' my foot," Caitlin said, grinning at String. "The only thing in Dom's eye just now was a tear. I saw it. I better apologize to him." A few minutes later, Dom walked back out to meet Caitlin, String, and Saint John.

"Sorry about that, Dom," Caitlin said. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Ah, it's okay, sweetheart. Don't worry about it, okay?"

"Okay, Dom." Just then, Toni Donatelli, Dom's top assistant stunt pilot, came running over.

"Glad I caught you before you left, String! I just wanted to say 'Happy Birthday,' since I won't be seein' you tomorrow. Got some writing to catch up on."

"Thanks, Toni. If you get bored, you know you can always come up, though."

"I'll keep that in mind, String, but I've got a lot of editing to do, and that ought to keep me busy all weekend. I'll see you guys on Monday, okay?"

"Okay, Toni." String said.

"G'bye, Toni," Caitlin replied.

"Listen, you two, get outta here. Sinj and I can finish closing things down here, and then we'll all see you tomorrow, around 4:30. Okay?"

"Okay. Good-bye, Dom. Good-bye, Sinj," String said.

"G'bye, little brother. See you tomorrow." Saint John embraced String, and Caitlin, then he and Dom turned back to the hangar, while Hawke and Caitlin took a chopper back to the cabin.

 **The Next Morning…**

"Happy birthday, String," Caitlin whispered, grinning down at her husband, who smiled up at Caitlin when he saw her holding a tray with breakfast on it.

"Good morning, Caitlin. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"It's your birthday, String. Isn't that reason enough?"

"I'm glad you feel that way," String said as Caitlin set up the tray so they both could eat, then he watched her slip back into bed. "I don't think I've ever had breakfast in bed before."

"We'll just have to change that," Caitlin said around a mouthful of eggs. "I remember Mom doin' this all the time for Daddy on his birthday, and I completely forgot last year, so I decided to make up for it today. And, I'll even do the dishes, String."

"Hey, the rule around here is first one up cooks, second does the dishes."

"I think birthdays are a good reason to bend that rule a little, don't you, String?"

"Yeah, Caitlin, you're right. How on earth did I get so lucky as to have you in my life?"

"It was fate, String. Pure and simple. It was fate that brought you to Texas that day, and got you to look at me the way you did. And it was fate that brought me back here lookin' for you. Well," Caitlin said, blushing slightly, "fate, plus like I said the other day, I couldn't get your face out of my mind after you left. Plus, of course, I was seriously curious about Airwolf, but I wasn't gonna bring that up at the hangar. Then, when I saw you smile at me, even for the brief time you did, I knew I'd made the right decision in comin' back here. And," she said, "I've never regretted it, even when I felt like you'd never love me, the way I know you do now."

"I'm glad, Caitlin, and I appreciate that you didn't mention Airwolf, especially since Ev doesn't know about her. It's like I've told you before, though, I'll spend the rest of our lives making up for ignoring you, and pushing you away the way I did. I'll regret that I did that for the rest of our lives."

"Hey, String," Caitlin said, taking his face in her hands and turning him to face her, "what's done is done, and we can't go back and change it. All we can do now is move forward, and you should know me well enough to know that I don't dwell on the past. So, just don't, okay? Especially today."

"Okay, Caitlin. I'm sorry."

"Well, String, you can make it up to me after everybody leaves tonight. I will be all yours, String."

"I'm looking forward to it," Hawke said, grinning at his wife as they turned back to their breakfast. When breakfast was done, Caitlin kept her promise and took the tray with the dishes away, allowing String to shower and dress while she did the dishes.

"Much better," Hawke said as he walked down from the sleeping loft in a sweater and slacks. Caitlin turned and smiled appreciatively at him.

"And, I see you're wearing one of my favorite sweaters, String," she said, grinning suggestively at him.

"Thanks, Caitlin." String smiled at Caitlin as she went upstairs to change. After a while, she came back down into the living room in a cream-colored blouse, with a pair of black slacks and a simple pair of black heels on her feet.

"You look gorgeous, as always, Caitlin," Hawke said, smiling at her.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, String," Caitlin said, smiling back at him. "It's too bad Michael and Marella couldn't be here, but I understand why. We've had to beg off of more than our fair share of invitations because we wanted to spend time with Saoirse." Almost on cue, their daughter began crying, and Caitlin walked over to her crib and lifted their daughter out. Saoirse quieted down a few moments later, when Caitlin gave her a bottle and sat down on the couch with her. Hawke sat down next to them, marveling at their daughter.

"She's perfect, Caitlin," Hawke said. "I know I've said this before, but sometimes I think you deserve a medal for carryin' her for nine months the way you did."

"Oh, String, lots of women go through this once, or twice, in their lives. It's a big deal, yeah, but I don't think I deserve a medal for it."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to agree to disagree on that one." Hawke grinned as he remembered Caitlin's words in the delivery room when Saoirse had been born.

"If you say so, String," Caitlin said, smiling up at her husband. Before Hawke could formulate a reply, he heard the sound of a helicopter approaching the cabin. "Sounds like our guests are arriving," he said as he and Caitlin stood and walked to the door.

A short time later, Dom, Le, and Saint John walked into the cabin. "Happy Birthday, little brother!" Saint John said as he pulled String into a manly, one-armed hug.

"Thanks, Sinj," String said, grinning as he pulled back. "Glad you and Le could come."

"Happy Birthday, Uncle String," Le said.

"Thanks, Half-Pint."

"Okay, guys," Dom said, grinning, "I'm gonna get started on dinner."

"You want a hand, Dom?" Caitlin asked.

"Nah, I got it covered, sweetheart. You stay out here with String." Dom smiled at her and moved into the kitchen.

"Well, String, how's it feel to be forty? You feelin' any older, or wiser?" Saint John asked as he moved behind the bar to pour wine for everyone.

"Older, yes," String said, grinning, "but wiser, I'm not so sure about."

"Hey, String," Caitlin spoke up, "you certainly got 'wiser' about one thing—you finally admitted your feelings about me!"

"That's true," String replied, grinning at his wife.

"I've gotta tell you, little brother, you've been happier the past few years than I think you've been since Kelly got killed," Saint John said. "Of course," he winked at his sister-in-law, "I think I know the reason why. I've said it before, Caitlin, but please don't stop whatever you've done to my brother."

"And I told _you_ before, Sinj, you've got nothing to worry about. As long as I'm around, I'll do whatever I have to, as long as it keeps String smiling."

"That's good to know, Cait."

Several hours later, Saint John, Le, and Dom stood at the front door of the cabin, to say their goodbyes.

"So long, little brother," Saint John said as he embraced Caitlin, then String. "I'll see you back at the hangar in a day or two. And again, happy birthday."

"Thanks, Sinj. I'm kinda lookin' forward to the next ten years, especially now that I've got you back."

"I know, String." Saint John smiled at his younger brother.

"We'll see you later, Uncle String," Le said, grinning.

"Don't be strangers, you two," Caitlin said, smiling at them. "The cabin door is always open to you, y'know."

"Yeah, we know, Cait," Saint John said, "but somehow, I don't think it's 'always' open, if you catch my drift."

Caitlin immediately turned red. "Well, okay. Maybe not 'always.' You know what I meant, though, I hope."

"Yeah, I know," Saint John said, grinning.

"Okay, you two lovebirds," Dom said, grinning as he hugged String, then Caitlin, "we're outta here. We'll see you later, String, and like I said before, happy birthday."

"Thanks, Dom." String smiled at his surrogate father, then he and Caitlin stood in the door and watched as Dom, Saint John, and Le boarded their helicopter to head back to the hangar.

"I certainly hope you had a happy birthday, String," Caitlin said as they walked back into the cabin.

"I certainly did, Caitlin. But, I've got to tell you something. The _main_ reason I'm looking forward to the next ten years, and more, is because of you," String replied, pulling her to him and capturing her lips with his. He felt Caitlin's arms slide around his neck, and he slipped his around her waist, pulling their bodies close together as he felt the passion increase between them. Finally, he felt Caitlin pull away and lead him to the sleeping loft.

"Now, then, String," she said as she pulled his hands up to the buttons on her blouse, even as she began tugging on his sweater, "like I told you before, I'm all yours tonight, so do with me as you wish."

Hawke didn't respond verbally, instead choosing to allow Caitlin to finish undressing him, then removing the last of her clothing and slipping them between the sheets of their bed.

Later, as Hawke pulled Caitlin's body tight against his own, Hawke felt a smile creep across his face again. _Nope,_ he thought, _forty's not so bad after all. I'd almost say it was bliss, actually. I mean, like Saint John said tonight, I'm happier now than I have been in a very long time. And it's all because of Caitlin. Thank you again, Caitlin Hawke,_ String thought happily as he felt sleep overtaking him, _thank you for everything._ Hawke fell asleep smiling, as he pondered the future.

 **THE END.**


End file.
